the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Fyhlen
=The Pilot= Holding a PhD in Inorganic Nanoscience from Berkeley, Erik was wrapping up synthesis for the day when Suitfall occurred, and the earth-shaking events to follow set in motion. A pod shattered through the parking garage outside the lab, and caution was outmatched by curiosity of the unknown as Erik approached the strange device. Features were selected and the pod was entered - when next he stepped out, he was horrified that three weeks had passed by and immeasurable destruction had been wrought by Vannai TA suits. Experiments ruined and contact with his fellows lost, Erik backed up what research data he could onto his suit before leaving to find out what became of his family. Time and again the refugee camps he visited had neither heard of nor seen anyone who matched his descriptions. After several days of searching, the suit's radio suddenly activated: Armor Corps personnel had detected the suit's activation and requested Erik join them and their fight against Tumblr Armor. He agreed on the condition that any news of his family would be immediately forwarded. Fortunately their description matched a location Erik had yet to visit, so one heartfelt reunion later and Erik was on his way to northern New Zealand. In addition to serving in missions, Erik eagerly lends his time and expertise to the scientists at Armor Corps. The sophistication of suit technology and the AO nanite series is more complex than any project he's ever dealt with before, but he still strives to develop a comprehensive understanding of their function. Erik believes this to be an important first step in giving friendly suit users an advantage over their Tumblr Armor opponents. Personality Fyhlen generally approaches things in a straight forward, detail-oriented manner. This is beneficial during missions and in tasks that require lots of attention, but it also means he has little patience for those who are easily distracted. Otherwise he's considerably more relaxed, though he tends to prefer listening over speaking during conversation. He values his teammates' abilities and opinions and tries to get along with everyone as best as he can, knowing that victory is more readily attained when each member of the team can act with the knowledge that the others can be trusted to do their job. Appearance Pending. Relations & Allies Pending. =Missions= Operation Clean Slate Fyhlen's first mission after joining the Armor Corp put him under the command of Silver Knight for reconnaisance in the ruined remnants of Los Angeles, CA. He acted as a spotter for Ivan's rocket barrages after Tumblr Armor suits engaged the team, and joined ⑨ and Viper in the recovery of Silver Knight following the destruction of his dropship. Mission reward: 15 points. Thread archive: https://archive.moe/tg/thread/34064921/ Operation Metal Fury Part of the team assigned to siege a Tumblr Armor base in the Siberian wilderness, acting under command of Zipline. Attempts to deploy scout drones to maintain detection coverage were short-lived as all drones were rapidly destroyed by stray gunfire. Contributed to the power core of the Fortress-gattai assembled around a unique hub designed by Dr. Jordan Veyser, and unsuccessfully attempted to mitigate its severe power drain on all suits involved. Expressed eagerness to collaborate with Dr. Veyser on future development of a more efficient power exchange mechanism. Mission reward: 15 points, Opalite Technology items available. Thread archive: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34184602/ Operation Eyes Wide Open Participating in the first segment of Joint Operation Relay, Fyhlen joined his fellows under the command of Opulence in restoring the Jindalee Operation Radar Network (JORN) by retaking RAAF Base Edinburgh. After reaching the base, he cleared multiple on-site barracks of Light suits before helping activate the server network to bring the base back online. With the aid of Shadow, he also reactivated several of the relays needed to remotely establish control over JORN. With tech integrated by Tumblr Engineers, Armor Corps can now detect Tumblr Armor activity as far as Southeast Asia. Mission reward: 40 points, Disruption Rifle. Thread archive: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34343589/ Operation Lurker After an unknown power source was detected at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, Fyhlen joined the team sent to investigate. Rampant antagonization of wildlife by Dronestorm and Kraken slowed the team's descent. Close to the bottom TA suits caught up to the group but did not engage, instead targeting nanite-infected wildlife. Fyhlen kept pace with their leader until she descended into the trench, rendezvousing with the team now under attack by a swarm of glowing, assimilator nanites. Zulu's suit had been trapped within, but rapid hacking attempts and a daring charge to deliver point-blank EMP grenades led to a narrowly successful rescue. The nanite swarm was destroyed, and Fyhlen is working with fellow Armor Corps scientists on the analysis of recovered samples. Mission reward: 15 points. Thread archive: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34630519/ Operation Blowout When intel surfaced that a lab near Chernobyl had collected info on the Vannai prior to suitfall, Fyhlen eagerly volunteered to join the recovery team. He dispatched multiple bandits who were camped out over the subterranean lab's entrance, holding there while the team moved below. After rejoining, he enacted repairs on team members' weapons that were damaged during deployment before exploring the basement. Though ambushed by a mesh suit, he was able to disable it with minimal damage for recovery and subsequent analysis of its unusual non-pod-based origin and design. Mission reward: 15 points. Thread archives: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/34675742/ and /34858570/ Off the Books: A Night in Omsk || CONFIDENTIAL || Prompted anonymously to act as part of a search and rescue operation, Fyhlen joined other select suit users near Omsk to extract key personnel. Reconnoiter of the area revealed the first target: suit user Markov Veyser, alias Scrapheap. The second target was being held in a nearby military outpost built around an old gulag in Omsk, and Fyhlen joined Scrapheap as part of the extraction team. A pilot with an exceptionally tough suit proved more than a match for Fyhlen, who only survived thanks to friendly drone support and clever use of his Disruption Rifle. Mission reward: Red Queen Action Task Splitter, -5 points. Thread archive: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35548671/ Liberation of Port Moresby Assigned to team Dragon Busters along with Breithiúnas, Fyhlen provided ground support to retake the city while other teams provided air support or engaged in an amphibious assault on the bay. After a TA naga suit mounting multiple WMGs was detected, he disabled it with a well-placed Disruptor shot so allied forces could dispatch it for good. With all TA ground forces destroyed, he and his scavengers enacted emergency repairs on Peter's fortress-class suit, restoring lift and preventing what could have been a much worse crash landing. Mission reward: 10 5 points. Thread archive: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/35749136/ Operation 2fort To be added. Mission reward: pending. Thread archives: http://archive.moe/tg/thread/41283944/. Operation Hearts and Minds To be added. Mission reward: pending. Thread archive: To be added. =The Suit= Fyhlen designed his suit to maximize protection without sacrificing accessibility or mobility, focusing on utility instead of firepower to better aid his teammates. The meager armament is ineffective against anything larger than a well-armored Medium suit, but multiple scout drones greatly reduce the chance of ambush and a target painter ensures the heavy armament of friendly units always reaches its mark. Small jets mounted on the shoulders and legs grant aerial mobility when required, and an enhanced power core allows the cyberwarfare suite to rapidly access multiple targets simultaneously. Two scavenger drones follow him in missions to provide emergency repairs from salvaged materials in the area, maintaining the long-term efficacy of friendly suits. Dubbed Octal and Hex, the pair can usually be counted on to do their job, at least until the latter starts tampering with things that shouldn't be touched. In such cases, Octal tends to spend more time correcting the newer drone than finishing its own tasks. Suit Crunch Name: Fyhlen Points: 300 Class: Medium Stats: *Dex 3 *Dur 4 (3 + 1), 7 when blocking *Pow 10 (4 + 6) *Rcv 4 *Spd 5 *Str 4 (3 + 1) Features: None (0) Body Type: Biped (0) Suit A.I.: Engineer (10) User Interface: Nerve Suit (5) HUD: *Suit Status (0) *Adv. Suit Status (5) *Floodlights (5) *Hawkeye (5) *Radar (10) Comms: *Defense Maze (10) *Free-Space Optical Transmitter (10) *Radio Transmitter (0) *Spider (5) *Spyware (5) Weapons: *Disruption Rifle (Relay reward) *EMP Grenades (5) *Grenade Launcher (10) *Sharpshooter (15) *Vibroblade (Knife, 10) Defenses: *EMP Shield (10) *Plasma Shield (15) Drones: *Scavenger x2 (20) *Scout x2 (10) Drone Upgrades: *Scavenger-Mechanic x2 (20) *Scout-Scanner (5) *Scout-Spotter (5) Upgrades: *Capacitor I, II (20) *Environmental Controls I, II, III (20) *Jumpjets (10) *Medkit (0) *Power Transfer (5) *Red Queen Action Task Splitter (Omsk OTB reward) *Repair Kit (10), Improved Kits (10) *Storage (0) *Armor plating (10) *Sub-Armor Pistons (10) Nanites: *Hydra I (10) Category:Medium Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits Category:Pilots